


Die Fortbildung

by SchreibFluss



Category: Tatort
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-16
Updated: 2021-03-24
Packaged: 2021-03-25 06:40:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,351
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30085002
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SchreibFluss/pseuds/SchreibFluss
Summary: Nicht mal mehr in Ruhe auf eine 3-tägige Fortbildung konnte er fahren, ohne dass ihn Boerne weiter nervte!
Comments: 1
Kudos: 12





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Schon wieder ist Thiel auf einer Fortbildung.  
> Größtenteils Thiels POV.  
> Über weitere Charaktere, die sich in die Geschichte geschlichen haben, verrate ich hier nix. ;-)  
> Mir ist heute kein gescheiter Titel eingefallen.

Er sah auf sein Handy.  
5 Textnachrichten von Boerne, 1 Anruf.  
1\. Tag der Fortbildung.

Nicht mal mehr in Ruhe auf eine 3-tägige Fortbildung konnte er fahren, ohne dass ihn Boerne weiter nervte! Dabei war er heilfroh, endlich mal ohne den Herrn Professor in Düsseldorf residieren zu können. Und dann auch noch in diesem, für seine Verhältnisse, teuren Hotel. Wie er von seinem Assistenten ganz nebenbei erfuhr, hatte Boerne bei der Klemm um seine eigene Teilnahme geradezu gebettelt. Aber die Klemm blieb resolut, und nach ihrem Ausspruch, dass sich die Weiterbildung ausschließlich an Kommissare richtete, und nicht an Rechtsmediziner wie ihn, übergab sie ihm eine sehr dicke Akte über den neuen Fall. 

„Damit Sie nicht NUR an Thiel denken!“

„Ehm, was soll DAS denn heißen? Frau Klemm…?“ Aber diese hatte sich schon wieder in Luft, einem bläulichen Dunst, aufgelöst.

Thiel kicherte vor sich hin, bei der Vorstellung des genervten Professors.  
Den Rest des Gesprächs zwischen der Klemm und Boerne hatte ihm sein Assistent unterschlagen.

Am ersten Tag gab es ein gemeinsames Abendessen in Buffettform in einem asiatischen Lokal.  
An diesem Abend landete viel frittiertes Undefinierbares in seinem Magen. Sein Blick schweifte zu den Teilnehmern.

Natürlich kannte er einige der Kommissare, aber manchen war er noch nie begegnet. Darunter der Blonden aus Düsseldorf.  
Mit der war er dann auch gleich am ersten Abend noch versackt, als sie beide, mit einem Teil der Abend-Gruppe, noch in eine Bar gingen, und sie ihn fast unter den Tisch getrunken hätte.  
Sie wohnte mit ihrem Vater zusammen, und so hatten sie eine Weile Gesprächsstoff über die Marotten alt werdender Eltern, bevor sie über ihren Job redeten und über Kollegen der Weiterbildung lästerten. 

Den nächsten Tag verbrachte er teils mit Kopfschmerzen. Auch weil er über die Nachrichten von Boerne grübelte. In der ersten Textnachricht wollte dieser bloß wissen, ob er gut angekommen wäre. In der zweiten, ob der Lehrgang interessant sei. Ob seine Unterkunft genehm sei. Ob das Essen gut ist. Warum er sich nicht rückmeldet.... 

Boernes Anruf hatte er weggedrückt, als er gestern Abend mit der netten Kollegin aus Düsseldorf in der Bar trank.  
Ein bisschen hatte er nun doch ein schlechtes Gewissen. Die Mittagspause nutze er daher, um eine Textnachricht an Boerne zu verfassen, aber kurz bevor er sie absenden konnte, kamen andere Kollegen zu ihm. Unter anderem die Blonde.  
Boerne musste warten. 

Die Blonde trug ihre Haare wieder streng nach hinten gebunden. Sie war insgesamt ein kantiger Mensch. Dazu passte hervorragend ihr Nachname: Dorn. Sie machte ihr Ding. Thiel gefiel das. 

An diesem Abend gingen sie in einer Kleingruppe zum Italiener. Nach diesem Abend waren sie alle per Du. 

Helen. 

Sie war auch noch Single und plante nach Hamburg umzuziehen. Ausgerechnet „sein“ Hamburg!  
3 unbeantwortete Anrufe von Boerne.

Nach dem 3. Fortbildungstag fuhr auf dem Hotelparkplatz eine schicke Karre mit Münsteraner Kennzeichen vor.  
Thiel bemerkte dies erst später. 

Die Teilnehmer verabschiedeten sich soeben voneinander. Viele bildeten Fahrgemeinschaften.  
Helen nicht. 

Helen umarmte ihn zum Abschied: „Auf bald mal in Hamburg?“ und zwinkerte ihn an.

Thiel grinste übers ganze Gesicht und brachte nur ein „hm hm“ heraus.  
Sie stieg in ihr Auto und sauste davon.  
Er winkte, und kam sich auf einmal so verloren vor.

Nun würde er, mal wieder alleine zurückgelassen, zum Hauptbahnhof fahren und – nanu, wo hatte er seinen Rucksack abgestellt?


	2. Fortsetzung Varinate 1

Als er Boerne auf dem Parkplatz entdeckte, war er ihm dankbar, dass dieser sich nicht schon früher bemerkbar gemacht hatte. Wie hätte es den anderen Teilnehmern gegenüber ausgesehen, wenn er von seinem Rechtsmediziner abgeholt worden wäre?

„Grüß Sie, Thiel“, sprach dieser, als er zu ihm einstieg.

„Haben Sie meinen Rucksack konfisziert?“ Thiel war in bester Laune.

„Wer war denn diese Blonde?“ 

„Eifersüchtig?“

Boerne klammerte sich ans Lenkrad und betrachtete irgendeinen Punkt seitlich auf dem Parkplatz. „Mitnichten.“   
Boerne klang ziemlich verdruckst. „Warum haben Sie sich denn nie gemeldet?“

„Sind Sie meine Mutter?“

Thiel sah im Augenwinkel, wie Boerne die Augen verdrehte. Auf ein Kreuzverhör von und mit Boerne hatte er nun gerade überhaupt keine Lust. 

„Treffen Sie sie wieder?“

Also doch Kreuzverhör.

„Vielleicht. In Hamburg.“

„Ah, Hamburg. Und dann gehen Sie wohl gemeinsam in die Elbphilharmonie!“ 

„Nee. Angeln. Mit ihrem Vater.“ 

Die Autobahnschilder kündigten ihre baldige Ankunft in Münster an.

Thiel war gerade eingenickt, als er eine Kurznachricht erhielt:  
„Na Thiel, wer war denn dieser kauzige, bärtige Typ auf dem Parkplatz? Der hat Dich die ganze Zeit beobachtet!! Komm gut heim. Gruß Helen.“ 

Oh Mist. 

Was soll er ihr nun antworten, ohne dass es so klingt, als ob er…als ob sie…  
Ach Quatsch, wahrscheinlich denkt sie gar nichts, und da ist ja auch nichts Komisches dran. Eigentlich.

An einer roten Ampel in Münster fand Boerne seine Sprache wieder.

„Ist SIE das?“ und zeigte auf sein Handy.

„Hmhm.“

„Und?“ 

„Boerne, warum haben Sie mich auf dem Parkplatz beobachtet?   
Sie sind aufgeflogen.“

Boerne versuchte einen überraschten Blick, sah aber wie ertappt aus.  
„Ich habe Sie doch nicht beobachtet! Ich habe nur geschaut.“

„Geschaut. Soso. Und was haben Sie da so geschaut?“

„Na, ihre allseitig herzlichen Verabschiedungszeremonien von all den Teilnehmern. Ich dachte, vielleicht kenne ich ja jemanden  
Dass Sie SIE nicht zum Abschied auch noch geküsst haben, ist aber auch alles, so wie Sie da umeinander schwarwenzelt sind!“

Thiel schnaubte, ob der fadenscheinigen Antwort. Blöderweise fiel ihm jetzt wieder keine schlagfertige Antwort ein. Boerne hatte ihn also beobachtet…   
Oh, auch als er mit Helen beisammen stand… irgendwie verstand er gerade wieder die ganzen Zusammenhänge nicht so richtig… 

„Was hätten Sie denn gemacht, wenn ich’s getan hätte?“

„Nichts“ sagte Boerne leise und starrte erneut seitlich aus dem Fenster. Zumindest solange die Ampel rot war. 

Was hatte es Boerne es überhaupt zu stören, ob und wann er wen er küsste?  
„Es kann Ihnen doch egal sein, wen ich küsse. Oder auch nicht küsse.“

„Ist es mir aber nicht.“

Wieder folgte eine Gedankenpause, in der Thiels Hirnwindungen sich wirre Überlegungen zusammenreimten. Er bemerkte daher gar nicht, wie Boerne in einer Parkbucht angehalten hatte, sich ein wenig zu ihm hingedreht hatte, und ihn ansah.   
Als seine Hirnwindungen sich beruhigten, um eine veritable Hypothese abzuliefern, spürte er Boernes Blick plötzlich in seinem Gesicht. Er traute sich kaum, den Kopf zu heben. War es das, was er da gerade dachte? Konnte es wirklich möglich sein, dass Boerne…?

„Ihnen ist es also nicht egal…“ fand er seine eigene Sprache wieder.

„Nein.“

Er blickte Boerne nun offen an. Direkt in die Augen. Boerne schien soeben aus einer Mischung Sehnsucht, Angst, Nervosität und Hoffnung zu bestehen. In diesem Licht hatte er den Professor noch gar nicht so richtig betrachtet. So als Mensch mit Bedürfnissen nach Liebe und Zärtlichkeiten…. Prima, Frank Thiel, hast Du ja mal wieder super hinbekommen! Du Blitzmerker!  
Dann spürte er Boernes Hand im Nacken, wie er ihn zu sich heranzieht, ganz ruhig, sachlich… so wie er auch seine Leichen aufschnibbelt… dachte Thiel noch…dann spürte er Boernes Lippen an seinen, der Bart kitzelt etwas, sein Mund öffnet sich wie ferngesteuert und lässt Boerne herein, lässt Boerne an sich heran, wird eins mit Boerne, vereinte Münder von Münster. Schon seit Jahren hat er niemanden mehr geküsst, fast seit Susanne…und sein Mund erinnert sich, wie es geht, und es fühlt sich wunderbar an, und ganz normal, obwohl es mit einem Mann…mit Boerne....spürt Boernes Hand nun an seiner Seite heruntergleiten, will auf einmal Boerne überall spüren.

Bis zuhause reden sie nicht, sie verschwinden leise in Boernes Wohnung, wo Boerne ihn küssend zum Schlafzimmer dirigiert, ihm mit seinen geschickten Leichenfingern der Kleidung entledigt, ihn rücklings ins Bett drückt, sie über ihn hockt. Er beim nächsten Kuss den Professor entkleidet, und sie sich küssen, bis ihnen fast der Speichel ausgeht. 

War das die Realität? Schlief er hier gerade wirklich mit Boerne? Boerne entgleitet ihm fast, schwitzende Körper, und diese Stille. Stille und Genuss und Boerne hält endlich mal den Schnabel. Thiel presst Boerne an sich und genießt. Sie verweilen ineinander, aneinander, miteinander. Küssend. Atmend. Küssend. Sich liebend.   
_______________________________________________________  
Ein halbes Jahr später besucht er Helen in Hamburg.  
Zum Angeln.   
Dass sie nur Kumpel würden, war ihnen von Anfang an klar.  
Sie freut sich für ihn, dass er einen so guten Fang gemacht hat.


End file.
